Συγκρούσεις
by Shaina de Aries
Summary: Los dorados están en el Olimpo para ser reprendidos por lo que han estado hablando de los dioses. El dios de la guerra se toma las molestias de ir a decirle a Kanon lo que sucedió con el santo de Géminis.
**Συγκρούσεις**

 _ **Flashfoward**_

 _La diosa asintió levemente y siguió subiendo. En Tauro escuchó a Aldebarán cantando en portugués casi a los gritos, desde el interior del templo. En Géminis se encontró con Kanon afuera del templo, como era costumbre. El gemelo volvió la cabeza y se inclinó ante su diosa con respeto._

 _-¿Cómo estás, Kanon?_

 _—Señorita, ¿seguro que no hubo manera de que Ares no hiciera trizas a mi hermano?_

 _Palas abrió los ojos, con sorpresa._

 _— ¿Cómo? ¿Ya lo sabías?_

 _El gemelo asintió._

 _—Me di cuenta de su maldad latente, ¿no me iba a dar cuenta de esto? Además, Saga habla dormido. Fue cuestión de pararse a escuchar. Y ya en último lugar, que el mismísimo dios se tome la molestia de venir a explicarte lo que hizo con tu hermano...no es nada halagador, precisamente._

 _— ¿Cómo? ¡¿Ares estuvo aquí?! ¿Y no pasó nada malo?, — se escandalizó la diosa._

 _—No, porque para empezar, la que se dio cuenta fue Melissia y ella no es tan tonta como para hacer algo estúpido contra un dios. Y porque yo tampoco soy estúpido. Simplemente lo dejé hablar._

 _La hija de Zeus suspiró._

 _—Bueno, gracias a Zeus que no pasó nada malo._

 _— A mi hermano bien le valdría irse curando de esa conducta. Una lástima que no lo desollara, — ironizó._

 _—No seas así, Kanon. Saga sufrió lo suyo con Ares._

 _—Me alegro, — cortó secamente._

 _La diosa le puso una mano en el hombro al gemelo y atravesó el templo. Pasó por Cáncer y en Leo presenció el reencuentro de Aiolia con su novia. La cara de Marin presentaba un tierno rubor y había lágrimas pendiendo de sus pestañas, sin duda producto de la alegría. Aiolia levantó la vista y le guiñó un ojo a la diosa._

 _ **Flashfoward**_

Suspiré mientras iba bajando desde las escaleras de mi templo hasta el Coliseo para la guardia nocturna. Ahora que los santos dorados se encontraban ausentes, nos tocaba a los bronceados ayudar a los plateados con las labores de éstos.  
Desde hace un par de días que los santos de oro se habían marchado al Olimpo requeridos por Zeus.  
Según lo que me había dicho el maestro Milo, parecía que no aprender a cerrar la boca les había salido caro y ahora esperaban una reprimenda divina.  
Los nervios de Kanon no ayudaban mucho a la situación. Lo que yo no entendía era porqué estaba tan nervioso, si no era él el del problema.

—Porque mi hermano se metió en un gran lío, —me contestó cuando le pregunté. —Por eso están allá. Y cuando regrese, es a mí a quién le va a tocar aguantarlo.  
—Pero Kanon...Saga no tiene porqué culparte por sus problemas.  
Me miró como si no me entendiera. Resopló sonoramente y el pecho se le infló por el aire retenido.  
—Ya sé que no, Melissia, me chilló casi. —Pero Saga se volvió a meter en problemas con un dios, le va a pesar y tengo el horrible presentimiento que a mí me va a caer parte del chaparrón.  
— ¿Que Saga qué? ¿Y con quién?  
—Nada, Mel, —me contestó, como dándose cuenta de que había hablado demasiado.  
—Bueno, supongo que daré un rodeo para no pasar por el Coliseo. No quiero que me pidan que les cure los rasguños que se hacen en los entrenamientos—pateé una piedra.  
—No deberían, —frunció el ceño. —El maestro se los ha prohibido. El uso indiscriminado de tu don puede afectarte, incluso buscarte problemas con Apolo.  
—Ya lo sé, —gruñí. —Supongo que no les importa.  
— ¿Le dirás a Milo cuando regresen?  
Me mordí el labio, nerviosa.  
—No sé, —reconocí. — ¿Tú crees que debiera? Si le digo que me acosan se volverá loco.  
—Si no lo haces será peor. Ya sabes cómo es Milo. Y si la situación empeora, se dará cuenta de todos modos. Yo te aconsejaría que mejor lo hicieras antes de que se entere por alguien más.  
—No sé, —repetí, con inquietud. —Me da mala espina.  
— ¿Vas a hacer guardia?, —cambió de tema.  
—Sí, hoy me toca.  
— ¿Sola?  
—No. Creo que con Shiryu o Shun.  
—A mí me toca mañana. —, resopló otra vez. —Solo espero que el Repetido no se haya metido en un lío más grande que en el que ya está. Este mal presentimiento no se va.  
Yo misma empezaba a sentir una energía extraña e inquietante en el templo. Era como si el mismo edificio presintiera que algo malo le había ocurrido a su dueño.  
—Kanon, ¿Tú crees que Shion sepa algo de esto?'  
Se rascó la cabeza antes de contestar.  
—No lo sé, si así fuera no me extrañaría nada. Shion siempre busca situaciones para escarmentarlos si se comportan mal.  
— ¿Pero esta vez es algo grande, verdad? La señorita Athena lucía enojada estos días. De seguro ella tiene algo que ver con que los llamaran al Olimpo.  
Tuvo un tic en la ceja e hizo un movimiento involuntario como si ya supiera algo y no quisiera decirme.  
—Kanon...—sospeché. — ¿Sabes tú algo?  
—Creí que ya se te había quitado lo metomentodo, Melissia.  
—Sabes que si sospechas algo debes decirle a Shion.  
—Shion ya sabe...—se cortó y me dirigió una mirada asesina, como si lo hubiera obligado a decir algo que no quería.  
No pude evitar sonreír satisfecha y levanté la barbilla con petulancia.  
La expresión del geminiano se suavizó un tanto y me desordenó el cabello.

—Eres igual a tu maestro, —sonrió. —Y te has salido con la tuya, mocosa del mal. Escorpianos, —bufó, mientras se perdía en los interiores del templo.  
Bajé el resto de las escaleras y me encontré al santo de Dragón garabateando sobre la arena con un palo. Levantó la vista al oír el sonido de mis pasos por la arena y me sonrió con esa sonrisa sabia heredada sin duda de Dohko.

—Hola, Mel, —me saludó. — ¿Ya te acostumbraste a ella?, —me preguntó, sin duda refiriéndose a mi nueva armadura.  
—Algo, —comenté. —Aún me siento algo extraña al llevarla.  
—Bueno, estoy seguro de que la honrarás como se merece. ¿Nos vamos?, —me preguntó, mientras tiraba el palo y se incorporaba.  
Me puse algo roja.  
— ¿Era contigo con quién tenía que hacer la guardia? Perdona si te dejé esperando, estaba hablando con Kanon.  
Negó con la cabeza.  
—No te preocupes, mientras he mandado a Shun por el otro lado. Será mejor si nos separamos.  
—De acuerdo, —asentí con la cabeza. —Ve tú por allá, —señalé con la diestra. —Yo me iré por aquí.  
—Cualquier cosa avísanos, —me dijo, antes de irse por el otro lado. —Estaremos alerta.  
Asentí seria, mientras me iba en sentido contrario al de él.  
El viento aullaba y se arremolinaba como un helado torbellino calándome hasta los huesos sin lluvia.  
El aire se sentía enrarecido, como si el universo también presintiera que algo grande estaba por suceder en el Santuario, aunque yo no me imaginaba qué, el Olimpo entero debía estar ocupado con los dorados, o eso creía yo.  
Como media hora después de iniciado el patrullaje, una violenta energía empezó a ser percibida desde el centro mismo del Coliseo.  
Mientras salía corriendo hacia dicho lugar me pregunté quién podría tener la osadía de hacerse aparecer en medio del Coliseo como si quisiera que todo el Santuario se le echara encima.  
La respuesta era simple, solo un dios podría hacer algo así.  
— ¿Qué es lo que sucede?, —le grité al santo de Andrómeda, mientras veía las cadenas levantarse como serpientes ante el encantador, apuntando sin posibilidad de error hacia el enemigo.  
Sentí mi propia energía reaccionar a aquella energía espeluznante y comenzar a rodear mi brazo como un relámpago azul.  
— ¡No lo sé muy bien!, —me contestó Shun. — ¡De repente las cadenas reaccionaron señalando hacia aquí!  
— ¡No ataquen!, —nos recomendó Shiryu. — ¡Pase lo que pase, no ataquen!  
— ¿Estás loco?, —me extrañé. — ¡Esto es peligroso!  
— ¡Háganme caso!, —insistió.  
— ¡Eso ha sido muy prudente, Dragón!, —se oyó una voz que parecía venir de todos lados y de ninguno a la vez, y sonó con la fuerza del clamor de diez mil hombres.  
Un escalofrío horrible me recorrió toda la espina dorsal y sentí un sudor frío empaparme el cuerpo, presintiendo algo terrible. No, no podía ser. Aquellas sensaciones solo podía provocarlas un dios. Pero tampoco un dios cualquiera.  
Como respondiendo a mis cuestionamientos, la deidad se dejó ver por fin con una sonrisa sardónica adornándole el broncíneo rostro.

—Vaya, vaya, —el tono divertido de su voz me alarmó. —No esperaba encontrarme con tres santos de bronce. —Entrecerró los ojos. —Pero no son santos comunes. Ustedes, —señaló a Shun y a Shiryu. —pisaron los Elíseos en la última Guerra Santa. Y tú, —clavó sus ojos negros en mí. —El poder de Febo corre por tus venas. Eres el santo femenino de Serpens.

— ¿Qué queréis en el Santuario ahora que la señorita Athena no está?, —preguntó Shun en voz tan baja que casi creí que lo decía con miedo.

Ares lo miró de reojo antes de volver a fijar su mirada en mí.

— ¿Dónde está el templo de Géminis?, —contra preguntó.

— ¿Para qué queréis saber dónde está ese templo?, —preguntó Shiryu, mientras arrugaba el entrecejo.

El estómago me dio un bandazo cuando me acordé de las palabras de Kanon. ¿Acaso Saga habría sido tan temerario de meterse en problemas con Ares? Si era así entonces no me sorprendía del estado de nervios en el que estaba el gemelo menor.  
Me mordí el labio mientras tomaba una decisión.

—Shun, Shiryu...continúen vigilando. Yo lo llevaré a Géminis.

Una de las cejas divinas, negra como el ébano, se elevó con ademán de sorpresa.

—Melissia...—la voz de Shiryu ya vibraba con preocupación.  
— ¿Estás segura, Mel?, —lo secundó Andrómeda.

—Sí, —asentí con decisión. —Vayan.

—Ten cuidado, —el santo del Dragón le dirigió una mirada de desconfianza al dios antes de desaparecer con su compañero.

El silencio se adueñó por un instante del lugar.

—Seguidme, señor, —le indiqué al dios.

Cuando el Androfontes se adelantó, una sola de sus pisadas sonó como las pisadas de varios hombres, y no uno ni dos, sino cientos. Igual que su voz y que sus gritos.  
No pude evitar un enésimo escalofrío cuando lo sentí a mi lado. Me arriesgué a mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo.  
Aquel rostro estaba recubierto por una piel tan perfecta como la de otros dioses que conocía, sin el más mínimo rastro de imperfecciones o lesiones cutáneas. Igual que la de su hermano Hermes, su piel brillaba con los reflejos del bronce, pero carecían del punto de claridad que le daban a éste sus ojos claros y su cabello rubio. Los cabellos que caían hasta el pecho eran negros como un trozo del Erebo, aunque sus ojos, igualmente negros no eran tan fríos como mi imaginación los había pintado.  
Tampoco podría la mente humana hacerse una idea de cómo describir la armadura que cubría su cuerpo. Sin duda habría salido de la fragua del ilustre Cojo, como debían de ser gran variedad de las pertenencias de los inmortales dioses.  
Tan concentrada estaba mirándolo que no me di cuenta de que él también me miraba hasta que, en la entrada del templo de Aries, sentí su dedo levantar mi barbilla.  
Aunque mi rostro se levantó, mis párpados bajaron maldiciendo el interés que parecía despertar en cada inmortal que conocía.

—Mírame, —me exigió sin levantar la voz.

Inmediatamente, mis orbes grises parecieron sentir la compulsión de mirarlo. Sonrió con aquellos labios tan crueles, mientras sus ojos parecían buscar algo en los míos.

— ¿Por qué no me atacaste?, —preguntó, con lo que creí percibir como curiosidad.

El recuerdo de lo que había sucedido la última vez que había atacado a un inmortal se presentó de golpe en mi mente. Y lo que aquello había provocado...Sacudí la cabeza para desvanecer el recuerdo.

—Porque una vez ataqué a una diosa. Y por haber hecho eso, alguien muy querido para mí resultó gravemente herido. Con vos no tenía por qué ser igual. No soy rival para un dios.

—Chica lista, —me elogió. —Admito que me halaga saber que no todos en este Santuario son unos herejes, como aseguraba mi madre.

Me entró curiosidad aquello. ¿Qué le importaba a Hera lo que pasara en el Santuario? Sería trabajo de la señorita Athena disciplinarnos y estaba empezando a sospechar que para eso se habían llevado a los santos de oro.

Cuando llegamos a las proximidades del templo vimos a Kanon caminando afuera del templo.  
Levantó la cabeza y cuando vio la compañía que traía casi juraría que se ponía pálido como un fantasma. No podía asegurarlo porque la oscuridad no me hubiese dejado.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada se había echado a los pies del dios y le había rodeado las rodillas, suplicando perdón.

—Yo sé que no puedo pediros perdón por los errores de mi hermano, pero me siento responsable por ellos. Al menos...  
El dios se rió entre dientes.

—Venía a hacerte sufrir con el conocimiento del error de tu hermano y me encuentro con que ya lo sabes. Interesante.

Kanon se levantó.

—Mi hermano habla dormido, señor. No me fue difícil darme cuenta que había metido la pata de nuevo. Lo que no esperaba era...que fuerais vos. Sería estúpido de mi parte preguntar si él está bien, en vuestra s manos no podía estarlo.

Un escalofrío me recorrió entera.

— ¿No sabes cuál fue la falta de tu hermano...Kanon?, —la voz se volvió melosa.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Saga desautorizó a Athena delante suyo, —parecía disfrutar con eso. —Se negó a obedecer una orden directa. —Kanon bufó. —Se atrevió a decir que podía encargarse de mí y trató de engañarme como lo hiciste tú con Poseidón. Me llamó traicionero e inútil...se burló de mí, se atrevió a insinuar que podía deshacerse de mí, un dios, él solo.

Mi cara no podía ser más asombrada, aunque ahora entendía la pregunta que me había hecho. Seguramente había querido comprobar si todos los santos atacarían o considerarían un peligro a un dios con solo verlo

—Mi madre se equivocó, —seguía explicándole a Kanon., —Ella creyó que todos los santos eran unos impíos. Tuvo el placer de comprobar que no de primera mano. A mí también me agrada que no sea así, —me miró de reojo.

—Saga habló de un trato. ¿Hicisteis un pacto con él, acaso?

— ¿Acaso creíste que lo que me dijo se quedaría sin desagravio? Por supuesto que hice un trato con él. Yo dejaría a mi hermana en paz, pero él me debería su persona. Ya me lo ha pagado. Su cuerpo ya ha derramado sangre para mí y sus miedos ya me han satisfecho.

El corazón me dio un brinco del susto y casi que pude oír el salto del de Kanon.

— ¿Cómo está mi hermano?, —preguntó éste con voz trémula.

Ares lo miró de reojo y sonrió. Una sonrisa cruel adornó su rostro.

—Vivo. —contestó solamente. —Lamentablemente, no pude hacerle todo el daño que hubiera querido. Pero de todas formas se lo hice pagar. —Su expresión cambió a una más peligrosa. —Deberías agradecerme que me tomara la molestia de venir a avisarte. Bien pude haberte traído un cadáver.

Kanon captó la indirecta inmediatamente.

—Por supuesto que sí, señor, sin duda. Agradezco las molestias que os habéis tomado y vuestra benevolencia para con mi hermano.

—Dile a mi hermana que estuve aquí, Kanon. Si no le dices y se da cuenta supondrá que fue por algo malo y hará un escándalo.

—Sí, señor, —contestó éste.

El Androfontes dio media vuelta y me agarró del rostro tan rápido que ni siquiera me dio tiempo de reaccionar. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Kanon que se había tensado, pero se mantuvo quieto.

Sentí como si hubiera tocado un cable pelado cuando los ojos del dios se fijaron en los míos por segunda vez aquella noche.

Un escalofrío me recorrió cuando sentí su lengua rozar mi cuello. Me puse tiesa como un palo consciente de que lo que quería era jugar conmigo. ¿Pero qué quería conseguir?

—Hace mucho que no sentía una energía guerrera en un ser humano. Menos en una mujer. ¿En una vida pasada no habrás sido una amazona? —sus labios acariciaron mi oreja como los dientes agudos de un lobo.

Oí a Kanon ahogar una risita, mientras yo me debatía entre pegarle un guantazo al dios o seguirle la corriente, porque de seguro lo que quería era provocar caos.

Pareció divertirle más mi silencio y se acercó más a mí.

—Contesta, —la voz salió más como un gruñido esta vez. Parecía que lo que buscaba era ponerme más y más nerviosa pues se pegó más a mí.

—No lo sé. Talvez. No puedo saberlo.

Parecía beber de mis nervios y mi miedo a enojarlo como un sediento bebe agua al salir del desierto.

Miré a los ojos de Kanon. "No lo dejes mangonearte" parecía decirme.

Sentí sus dedos acariciarme la mejilla y se los cogí ipso facto, haciéndolos crujir.

— ¿Qué te pasa, pequeña serpiente? Relájate, no puedo hacerte daño. Si lo hiciera, Athena y Apolo se me echarían encima.

No parecía molesto por el dolor de sus dedos. Al contrario, parecía que hasta le hacía gracia. Me apretó contra su cuerpo como bailando conmigo y rozó los labios con los míos antes de echarse para atrás riéndose como desquiciado mientras desaparecía.

Me llevé los dedos a los labios pensativa. El roce había sido levísimo pero aún así...

—Me ha asustado…

—De seguro es lo quería. No le vayas a decir nada a Milo o le dará un patatús, —me aconsejó.

— ¿No te parece que Saga se pasó esta vez?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Quizás. Pero eso es muy su asunto, no el mío. Qué caray, ya va siendo hora de que aprenda a cerrar la bocota. Y todavía me mete a mí en todo el arroz. Ya verá cuando regrese. Se va a enterar…, —se perdió en los interiores del templo murmurando incoherencias.

Me senté en las escaleras del templo a pensar en lo que acababa de pasar. De seguro que no le diría nada a mi maestro, o le daría algo. A quién de seguro debía decirle era a la señorita Athena.

No imaginaba que esa iba a ser la menor de mis preocupaciones en la semana que venía. Al final, a mi maestro iba a darle un síncope, pero por algo muy distinto que por el casi beso de un dios.

 **Bueno, bueno, ya volví nwn**

 **Hace meses que tenía en mente desarrollar un fragmento que se mencionó en el epílogo de Χρυσό και Θεοί, cuando Kanon le dice a Athena que Ares fue al Santuario a avisarle del desastre de Saga y que Melissia era la que se había topado con él. El Flashfoward es justo ese fragmento.**

 **Plus, tenía mucho tiempo sin escribir nada de mi bichita. Ya me hacía falta, la tenía abandonada /3**

 **El título se traduce como "Conflictos"**

 **¡Un besote!**

 **Shaina de Aries**


End file.
